Today there is an increased need for developing autonomous systems for platforms such as aircrafts, helicopters and other aerial vehicles.
An autonomous platform has to be provided with an autonomous system which performs the functions normally executed by a pilot, namely, a system capable of making decisions in real time for controlling the platform.
Autonomous platforms may be arranged for a variety of applications, for example surveillance missions for gathering intelligence, transport missions for transporting goods and/or passengers, or missions directed to more specific applications to be carried out by the platform, such as locating and responding to a threat.
In military aviation and civil air traffic it is of the uppermost importance that autonomous aerial platforms fulfill safety requirements and flight certifications set out by prevailing regulations. Further, it is highly desirable that aerial platforms are easily adaptable so that they can be conveniently updated as operating conditions change, such as the evolution of more rigorous safety requirements.
There is therefore a need for a robust and flexible decision making unit of an autonomous platform.
There is also a need for an architecture of a decision making unit and an autonomous system which provides improved autonomous management of the platform.